Nuestro Delfin
by Anialandia
Summary: Brittany a su manera le hace entender a Kurt que no tiene que intentarlo tanto para ser sexy. Un momento en la amistad entre Brittany y Kurt.


Disclaimer: Bueno, Glee no me pertenece y no conozco a nadie de los involucrados.

* * *

><p>POV KURT<p>

* * *

><p>Era el fin de semana despues de la catastrofe Sexy.<br>Se encontraba en su habitacion, en la ahora llamada casa Hudmel, en lo que se supone iba a ser una sesion de cuidado de la piel con Britt. Pero no podia encontrar la energia. Asi que habian decidido mirar unos videos de Gaga y Beyonce en Youtube.

Brittany apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y tomo su mano confiadamente. Estuvieron apoyados un buen tiempo, hasta que no pudo aguantar un suspiro cansado.

La rubia acomodo su cabeza y lo miro calidamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me gustan tus manos de bebe Kurt- dijo suavemente. Kurt apreto su mano en respuesta y Brittany continuo -Siempre me tocan gentilmente, como esos gatitos bebes, sabes, los que parecen tan suaves y pequeños-

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreirle.

-Ningun chico ma habia tocado asi- Britt fruncio el ceño intentando concentrarse -Santana dice que es por que los chicos son inservibles, pero no creo que sea solo por eso, creo que es... porque eres nuestro Delfin!-

Brittany se acomodo para mirarlo directo a la cara.  
>-Recuerdas cuando estabas en New direction y eras nuestro Delfin, Kurt?-<p>

Suspiro y acaricio su cabello suavemente y ella le sonrio feliz.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo Britt- Dijo Kurt acomodandole el cabello -tambien recuerdo cuando eramos cheerios y jugabas con mi microfono-

La rubia sonrio contenta.

-Es por que te veias caliente Kurt- La miro sorprendido, mientras la rubia hablaba animadamente. -y La Srta Sylvester dice que debemos coquetear con los chicos mas calientes de la escuela!-

Kurt la miro fijamente analizando sus palabras, pero despues recordo que ella salia con Artie, que aunque no era feo no era el con mas sexappeal.

-No creo que alguien mas me vea asi Britt- Le explico suavemente, las palabras de Blaine sonando en su cabeza "No, no soy para nada sexy, solo un chico gay que pone caras raras"

En un suspiro dramatico, susurro -...Morire virgen...-

Brittany lo miro y lo sacudio energicamente, con la cara que ponia cuando estaba pensando intensamente en algo que habia dicho la entrenadora Sylvester. Continuo intentando explicarle.

-Mira Britt, hay algunas personas que simplemente no pueden ser Sexys o Calientes- La Rubia lo continuo mirando como a una pizarra con ecuasiones -Tu me vez asi por que me quieres- Intento decir con una sonrisa que tambaleo cuando penso de nuevo en Blaine. -Otros piensan parezco como si tuviera dolor de estomago o gases!-

Brittany arrugo la nariz. Tomo su mano y la llevo a su cara, Kurt la miro pero no movio su mano.

-Ser sexy se trata de ser tu mismo! Eres la persona mas sexy Kurt o sino la Srta Sylvester te hubiera cambiado! ¿no sabes que para ser un cheerio tienes que ser sexy Kurt?- Le explico como quien esta exponiendo una verdad absoluta.

Kurt la miraba con la boca abierta.

Brittany lo miro un poco mas y se levanto y tomo la computadora de Kurt y la puso en sus rodillas y empezo a teclear en la pagina 'Club Loser Glee', levanto una ceja, una lista de videos subidos por nadie mas que Jefrow aparecio.

Apreto en el video 'Push it' y lo dejo cargar.

-Mira Kurt, no lo mires como si fueras tu, miralo como aun chico al que quieres ligar!- Miro el video y lentamente se fue sonrojando.

Cuando termino estaba sonrojado furiosamente y su respiracion era un poco forzosa, era tan raro ver asi.

Luego miro a brittany que estaba a su lado con las manos en sus rodillas y una sonrisa que amenazaba con partir su cara. Dejo escapar un carcajada y pronto estuvieron rodando en su cama.

Cuando pararon Brittany lo miro con esa sonrisa que solo ella tenia. Contento que tenia tan buenas amigas sonrio relajado.

-Ahora, quieres ver Toxic o una rutina Cheerio?-

Rio fuertemente, pensando en enviarle un link a Blaine y esperar su respuesta y si eso no funcionaba. "Tal vez Blaine no es lo suficiente para una Diva como yo". Podria ser Blaine el que sufriera gases.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero disfrutaran la lectura!<p> 


End file.
